Will Reconnects! Old foes Revisited
by willmavandom4me
Summary: When the rest of witch find out that they are moving to tokyo high, little do they know they will meet Willma Vandom again... Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer. I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Witch or any of the characters.**_

_**Chapter 1: Parents Choice. **_

_**Irma Lair had just dropped the bombshell that she and her family were moving to Tokyo and that they were leaving in 2 months. But she did not know that they would have to drop the bomb shell to there parents that they had to still save the world on semi regular basis and that they would have to move together and still find and meet up with Willma Vandom. They were usually under strict orders from the Oracle Of Candracar **__**NOT**__** to tell any one that they were the guardians of a planet called meridian and that Elyon was the queen or called the light of Meridian. The thought had brought back bad memroies that were better left unearthed. They were going to Candracar to get permission from the Oracle to tell their parents. **_

_**Irma's POV. **_

_**I cannot believe my parents would do that to me. That is not fair." "We know that Irma Seilia Lair." Her friend Cornelia Hale said. "CORNELIA! A loud Asian voice yelled out. It was Hay Lin. "Linnie! Irma yelled out with Joy "OVER HERE!" Are you going to tell them Irma?" Corny asked. "I don't know Corny. Can you tell them for me? Tell Us what" Hay Lin asked as she came up and over heard the last line sentence. "Oh nothing. Where's taranee? She is coming Irma." "Corny…" "Yes Haylin." "Can borrow you?" Yes of course. "Why?" "I need to tell you something and I need your advice." "OK Haylin." Cornelia answered. "My parents have decided to move to Tokyo for reconnection to their ancestors. This is great because Irma and I's parents have thought of that as well and Irma is leaving in 2 months. I have yet to tell her that I am also moving to Tokyo. I have also kept in touch with Will 'till 'bout 6 months ago. Really? She has not kept in touch with the rest of us. I wonder why… How about she does not have your contact details. Well maybe…**_

_**Whilst this conversation was going on taranee appeared at Irma's table and asked Where's the others? This startled Irma out of her moody thoughts. And she got together her thoughts and said Haylin and corny are talking 'bout something. Oh… Here they are now. **_

_**Hi taranee. Corny said. Oh… Hi guys. You sound sad want to talk about it? Ok Haylin. What's up? My parents are moving to outer skirts of Tokyo. They looked surprised… Then Haylin said after about a minute of silence. This sure is a strange coincidence because I am too. Me too said Cornelia and Irma. Maybe this is the oracles work. Taranee said. I wonder how will is? **_

_**Will's POV. **_

_**It had been 3 years since she had last saw W.I.T.C.H. and desperately wanted to catch up but had too much too do and it was growing. She didn't know matt Her Ex-Boyfriend had won the competition to receive a 2-month transferral to the Japanese 'Shen Mien High School Of brilliant minds' In Tokyo. She had the honour of helping out the hosted student and her and her mother were hosting the student. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A new hope. **_

_**Will's POV. **_

_**She got called into the principal's office and got introduced to the four young women standing at the desk signing the transfer finalisation forms. Will the principal said meet your new classmates Cornelia, Haylin, Irma and … Taranee Will finished for him? Hmm… Do you know these girls will? Know them? I practically considered them family! That was when I knew then in Heatherfield. Oh… He said and said to the girls to Come on in and meet your guide. Will. They thought will was a boy but, they did not that the will that left them in Heatherfield was now a beautiful flame haired beauty. They Came in and saw that their guide was a surprisingly like will in sooo many ways. **_

_**They were sat down and told that this school had an honour code and that anyone who broke the code would be expelled and sent home if they lived outside Tokyo. She was also friends with Serenity and Rei Hino. She knew the scout quartet. They did not know that the flame haired saviour was their friend Wilma Vandom (AKA Will) was always around them. **_


End file.
